Sufrir
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: Freddie ha estdo actuando raro que es lo que le sucedera.Freddi/OC


Disclaimer, ICARLY no me pertenece y pues esto se me ocurrió mientras veía uno de los más recientes capítulos (le he corregido algunos errores y he modificado un poco la trama la verdad tenia muchas fallas espero y haya quedado mejor)

* * *

Hacia tiempo que ya se había percatado que Freddie había cambiado un poco no es que fuera un gran cambio eran cosas simples y tal vez imperceptibles para algunos pero ella lo había notado.

Aun no le había dicho a Sam y hoy era un buen día para hablarlo ya que estaban a solas – haz notado que Freddie esta raro – pregunta Carly de repente a una desinteresada Sam

- Pues la verdad es igual de nerd que siempre – le contesta ella sin mirarla

- ¡SAM! Hablo en serio – grita Carly

- Perdón pero creo que te preocupas por nada – Sam la mira con una sonrisa despreocupada – además si ha cambiado es obvio ya crecimos pronto iremos a la universidad – dice como si fuera lo mas innegable

- Si creo que tienes razón – contesta Carly ya mas calmada – que bien que iremos a la misma universidad – ella le da a Sam una sonrisa feliz – podremos seguir haciendo el show… - Sam no le contesta ella sigue viendo la televisión

Las semanas pasan, Freddie ha estado distante y callado, esta vez Sam también se ha percatado – Sam ahora si estoy preocupada – dice la chica en su departamentoesperando a Freddie para comenzar el programa

- Supongo que ahora si te creo – dice Sam también preocupada – puedo sacarle la verdad a golpes como siempre – le dice ella haciendo sonreír a su mejor amiga

Los minutos pasan y Freddie no se ha aparecido, el show tiene que comenzar, las chicas se tienen que hacer cargo de todo, al final del show Freddie llega con la cabeza agachada

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le grita Sam muy enojada – el show ya se termino – ella lo golpea en el brazo con mucha fuerza pero el no dice nada

- ¿Qué sucede? – es ahora Carly la que pregunta

- Freddie respira hondo – nada, es solo que… lamento no haber llegado a tiempo para el show, lo siento – les dice el aunque Carly sabe que les esta ocultando algo

- Esta bien pero que no vuelva a suceder – le advierte Sam levantando el puño para golpearlo

- Si Sam – el le dice de forma obediente

Así como llega se va.

- Esta ya me esta preocupando Sam - Carly le dice mirándola muy entristecida

- Lo se – contesta Sam – pero si no lo dijo ahora, es que no nos quiere decir – ella la mira comprensiva

Los meses pasan las cosas no mejoran Carly encuentra ya insoportable el dilema, Freddie no dice nada actúa como si no pasara nada y Sam se mantiene al margen diciéndole que cuando el este listo hablara pero eso ya la tiene harta, la graduación se acerca y hace mucho que no pasan tanto tiempo juntos como antes siempre hay algo que Freddie tiene que hacer.

El chico están en el departamentode Carly para comenzar el show como hace tiempo Freddie esta muy callado – YA NO LO SOPORTO – grita Carly sorprendiendo a sus amigos – ya Freddie dinos que es lo que sucede, la graduación es en unos días y … - sigue hablando con la voz alta

- Me ofrecieron una beca en otra universidad y la acepte – le dice mirando a sus amigas nervioso

- Es solo eso – Carly dice aliviada - ¿Qué universidad? – pregunta mirándolo fijamente

- Bueno… - Freedie cierra los ojos se lleva la mano a la boca – es Nihon Kogakuin College – contesta rápidamente

- ¿Y donde esta eso? – pregunta Sam confundida

- En Japón – Freddie le responde – hace tiempo que me habían ofrecido una oportunidad así pero no había sido hasta hace poco que yo… - trata de explicarles

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! – dice Sam interrumpiéndolo

- ¿Cuándo planeabas decírnoslo? – es Carly la que le pregunta enojada

- No lo se, buscaba un buen momento pero pues creo que no lo ha habido y de verdad – le contesta mirándola con tristeza a sus amigas – lo siento sinceramente no es algo fácil – dice respirando profundamente

- ¿Cuándo te vas? - es Sam la que le pregunta

- En dos semanas – contesta mirando al piso

- ¿Cómo? – grita Carly

- He estado adelantando clases y pues… - respira hondo - en dos semanas debo irme y… - mira primero a Sam y luego a Carly

- Sal de aquí Freddie ahora estoy muy molesta contigo – dice Carly señalándole la salida

- Esta bien – dice saliendo del estudio mirando a la chica antes de irse

- Carly – le dice Sam mirándola un tanto decepcionada – dile lo que sientes no dejes que se vaya sin saberlo – ella también sale de la habitación

El día de la partida llega mas rápido de lo que esperaba Freddie, tenia la ilusión que Carly recapacitara dejara atrás su enojo, hacia tiempo que su amor hacia la chica se vea amenazado por sus constantes rechazos y su postura hacia su nueva decisión de salir del país era mas que suficiente para sentirse mas que herido por su amiga.

Sam ha intentado convencerla de que le hable pero ella no ha cedido, exasperando a su mejor amiga – como sea – dice alejándose de su amiga – el se va a la 9 si quieres ir aun estas a tiempo – dice saliendo del departamento de su amiga

Freddie se va hacia Japón sin que una de sus mejores amigas vaya a despedirse de él, provocando un resentimiento aun mayor en el chico hacia Carly. Sabia lo que tenia que hacer dedicarse a estudiar y dejar de pensar en lo que había dejado atrás, así lo ha hecho durante los cuatro años que ha estado lejos de casa. Son pocas las ocasiones en las que se ha comunicado con una de sus viejas amigas aunque hubo muchas veces en que quiso hablar con Carly, nunca tuvo el valor de hablarle y a veces el enojo así su actitud infantil lo cegaba. Solo Sam sabia que el regresaría y solo a ella le escribía contándole sobre sus primeros días en ese país extraño, para después desaparecer de su vida hasta hace pocos días que había informado su regreso.

- Carly – dice la chica llamado la atención de su amiga – Freddie regresa mañana – dice intentando no sonar emocionada

- Qué bien, seria lindo verlo después de tanto tiempo – le contesta ella con una sonrisa triste

- Oye, el no esta enfadado contigo es mas me pregunto si podía venir a visitarte – dice Sam diciéndole una mentira piadosa ya que con el chico nunca han hablado de ella.

- Me gustaría verlo – le contesta Carly sinceramente

- Deberías de decirle que estas enamorada de él, seria una buena oportunidad y tu sabes que es solo el orgullo el que te separo de él – dice ella en forma de regaño

- ¿Crees que a el aun le guste? – pregunta ella algo insegura

- Carly siempre le has gustado no creo que eso haya cambiado – dice ella comprensiva ante sus dudas, Carly solo sonríe.

El día esperado llega, las dos chicas esperan con ansias el arribo de su amigo al aeropuerto. Al verlo llegar Carly se le lanza a los brazos con mucho entusiasmo, el la recibe con el mismo entusiasmo, abrazándola fuertemente, mira a Sam al saber que fue ella la que debe de haber dicho de su regreso.

- Siento todo – dice al oído

- No te preocupes ya es pasado - expresa separándose de la chica – yo también estaba enojado – el lo mira serio – pero la verdad tenias razón en estar enojada no les hable de mis planes, es por eso que les quiero… - se aleja mirando a las chicas

- Ya basta de sentimentalismos vayamos a casa y ahí nos cuentas todo – lo interrumpe Sam

- Esta bien – accede Freddie

- Hay algo que yo debo decirte Freddie – dice Carly al chico tomándolo del brazo dirigiéndose a la salida

Al llegar al apartamento, Spencer esta muy feliz de ver al chico, se sientan en sillón que viera pasar sus aventuras de la niñez. Hablan de lo que hizo llegando a Japón de sus amigos, la diferencia del idioma, las cosas que extraño de su hogar, la que no extraño y alguna que otra aventura divertida así como su admiración a una cultura tan diferente a la suya.

- Haruko es una de mis mejores amigas – les dice mostrándole las fotos de las chica – y el es mi mejor amigo Ryota – mostrando las fotos del chico – y ella es Ness… - dice con una sonrisa tonta que solo percibe Sam

- Es linda tu amiga – Sam lo interrumpe escudriñándolo

- Si, ella es… - mira a la chica de las fotos con una sonrisa deslumbrante en cada una de ellas sabe que solo son para el

- No es japonesa verdad – pregunta Carly curiosa al verla en las fotografías que su amigo les muestra

- Si lo es, su familia ha vivido desde hace años en ese país – le dice mirando las fotos de la chica con una sonrisa en los labios – en casa de Haruko nos conocimos – mira a sus amigas – Haruko estudia en la misma universidad que yo así la conocí pero Ryoya y Ness estudian historia japonesa Ness es amiga de Haruko desde la infancia así que… - siente la mirada penetrante de Sam

- Chicos no quieren pizza – le grita Spencer desde la cocina interrumpiendo al chico

- Si vamos – le responden los tres al unísono

- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Freddie – dice Carly

- Si bueno, no me voy a quedar mucho – las mira con aprensión – me regreso en una semana, me ofrecieron una trabajo y lo he aceptado – les dice a unas muy serias chicas – ustedes pueden ir a visitarme cuando quieran, me gustaría mucho que fueran – les dice el ilusionado

- Si bueno – dice Sam emanando algo de enojo

- Bueno hay algo que he querido decirles y es importante…. – comienza nuevamente el chico

- Ahora no Freddie, te pondremos al tanto de lo que hemos hecho – dice Sam sintiéndose mas relajada

Así los días pasan el fin de la semana se acerca y aun no le han dado la oportunidad a Freddie de decir la gran noticia. Eso si tuvo una charla extraña con Sam al parecer se ha percatado que ya no es el mismo chico que de fue hace 4 años.

Carly se le acerca estando solos – Freddie tengo que decirte algo – dice la chica entrando a la habitación de él, puede ver un par de maletas cerca de la cama y un abrigo se siente nerviosa pero sabe que si no se lo dice ahora el se ira y su oportunidad se le escapara por segunda vez. El no le dice nada pero la invita a continuar, mientras busca algo – todo este tiempo he estado ocultándome a mi misma lo que hace tiempo Sam sabia y es que me molesto el hecho que no me hubieras dicho que te ibas por la simple razón de que estoy enamorada de ti – el chico la mira sorprendido y se ha quedado sin palabras – no quiero que te vayas a Japón de nuevo – le dice ella casi llegando a las lagrimas

- Carly espere que esas palabras salieran de tu boca hace tanto tiempo y ahora que las dices yo me siento… – se queda callado al ver a la chica acercársele, uniendo sus labios a los de el dándole un beso dulce, que el corresponde

Escuchan la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, se separa de Carly mira hacia la puerta del baño esta esta abierta – Carly tengo que salir un momento no te molestaría – le dice sintiendo que le falta el aire

Sale a toda prisa del departamento busca por los pasillos, sale del edificio pero no encuentra los que busca al regresar a su departamento las maletas y el abrigo ha desaparecido ahora sabe donde encontrar al dueño de la maleta así que va con rapidez hacia ese lugar esperando encontrarla ahí.

Mientras Carly regresa feliz a su departamento donde Sam la mira – supongo que por tu cara el te correspondió – dice mirándola con una sonrisa

- Pues no me dijo que me amaba si a eso te refieres pero lo bese y el me beso con la misma intensidad y es genial – dice ella muy feliz

- Estoy feliz por los dos – dice Sam abrazando a la chica aunque sabe que si Freddie no le ha correspondido tiene que ver con una de sus amigas japonesas

Freddie corre por los pasillos del aeropuerto, esperando ver a la persona que busca, y al encuentra sentada en una de las cafeterías del lugar – Ness – dice agitado – lo que paso… - trata de explicarle

- Freddie no necesitas explicarme, cuando te conocí sabia lo enamorado que estabas de ella y ahora se que no la has olvidado seria un error lamnto no haber enfrentado el momento – ella lo mira muy tranquila se lame los labios y continua – rechaza el trabajo en Japón estarás bien aquí, tu familia y la persona que amas están aquí no dejes que se te escape de nuevo – ella siente una opresión en el pecho al decir eso – toma dáselo a ella – le dice regresándole un anillo con una piedra en el centro – yo rompo el compromiso y que seas muy feliz Freddie de verdad – ella le dice levantándose de la mesa abrazándolo con fuerza, lo mira por ultima vez y después de va sintiendo el corazón rompérsele al darle la espalda. Ella saca su celular, llama a Ryota para decirle que necesita que vaya por ella al aeropuerto – ya conoci a Carly – es lo único que dice el chico comprende que Freddie y ella han terminado.

Freddie regresa a casa muchas cosa pasan por su cabeza, mira el anillo será eso lo que debe suceder, tiene el amor de Carly pero pierde a sus amigos en Japón y una oportunidad de trabajo, no sabe que el lo que desea. Se dirige a el departamento de Carly, ella esta con Sam en la sala platicando animadamente al verla su corazón salta de alegría.

- Freddie – dice ella con cariño aventándose a los brazos del chico

- Carly – el la mira sabe que aun la ama pero algo no esta tan bien se aleja de ella – he pasado esta semana intentado decirles algo importante y … - ella lo besa con pasión Freddie se deja llevar – yo … - la mira a los ojos ya no hay mas palabras Carly es lo que siempre quiso y ahora la tiene – te extrañe mucho – dice cerca de sus labios dándole un beso sintiendo esas mariposas en su estomago

- Hasta que al fin se dicen lo que siente – dice Sam abrazando a sus amigos

Freddie siente que su cabeza le da de vueltas – tengo que regresar a casa, pero vendré después – dice casi huyendo del apartamento

Al llegar a su casa, su madre lo mira de forma extraña - ¿Estas seguro que la vas a dejar ir? – pregunta su mama es un tono relajado cosa que le causa temor

- No se a que te refieres – dice el haciéndose el desentendido

- A tu prometida vi cuando ella se fue por su rostro se que algo entre tu y tu amiga paso – ella continua teniendo ese tono que lo asusta

- Carly me ama – el comienza a decir mientras su mama sonríe y se aleja de el dejándolo muy confundido.

Va hacia su habitación enciende su computadora, sabe que debe hablar con Ryota así que inicia una video llamada, para cuando su amigo le contesta ya han pasado algunos minutos. Ryota se ve cansado – ahora eres tu – dice restregándose los ojos – sabes acaso que hora es – dice su amigo estirándose

- Son las… 4 de la mañana… lo siento, Ness te llamo que dijo – pregunta el algo excitado

- Pues me pido que fuera por ella al aeropuerto – el dice mirando la cara de su amigo – dime Carly vale tanto la pena – dice serio

- Si la vale – dice con una sonrisa muy feliz - ¿Cómo supiste que terminamos? – pregunta curioso

- Ella no dijo nada solo que conocía a Carly y lo demás me lo imagine – contesta con sinceridad

- Me vio a mi y a Carly besándonos – por el rostro de Freddie puede ver que no esta muy afectado por lo que sucedió – Carly me dijo que me ama – dice con una mirada soñadora – es lo que siempre desee – dice a su amigo que no ha cambiado su rostro serio

- Es bueno no – su amigo le dice – es una lastima que ya no vayas a regresar a Japón – dice muy serio – pero creo que es lo mejor para Ness, además ella es hermosa, inteligente y bueno ahora libre – dice el con una sonrisa en los labios

- Oye hablas de ella como si te gustara o algo – dice Freddie algo celoso

- Bueno si ese fuera el caso ella ahora esta libre – es lo ultimo que dice antes de cancelar su video llamada

Los días pasan y su relación con Carly va muy bien aunque en su cabeza hay una vocecita que le dice que debe regresar a Japón. Lo que no espera es una video llamada de Haruko que esta mas que molesta con el, aunque por otro lado parece que le quisiera dar su apoyo al verlo tan confundido.

- Haruko se que estas molesta pero es… – comienza el chico mirando a la chica al otro lado de la pantalla – pero debes entender que Carly es lo que siempre he querido – explica a la chica

- Lo se yo que mas quisiera que te quedaras a lado de Ness y regresaras – se calla unos segundos – estoy molesta contigo por que le hiciste daño pero hable con ella y extrañamente ella… - respira hondo – ella esperaba algo así de tu parte – oyen la puerta de la casa abrirse – es Ryota – la chica mira hacia la puerta - ¿Qué paso?- se levanta del sillón rápidamente – Freddie no puede escuchar claramente lo que dicen están hablando muy bajo pero parecen muy preocupados

Escucha una voz familiar – basta no es para tanto como si hubiera querido resbalarme y golpearme – Freddie escucha la voz de Ness, alcanza a ver como Ryota la lleva a el sillón y ella mira hacia la pantalla de la computadora su expresión cambia al verlo – hola – ella le dice con una sonrisa triste

- ¿Cómo estas? – dice Freddie sabiendo que ella no lo mira a los ojos

- Te llevo a tu habitación – es Ryota el que interrumpe

- Estoy bien – ella le dice de una forma muy segura – hay buenas noticias, no es así Ryota – mira al chico a su lado y sonríe como antes lo hiciera para el dedicada a su amigo

- Si, me dieron un buen trabajo en Alemanis – se nota que Ryota esta mas que feliz – me voy en un mes y … – mira a Ness a su lado que sonríe feliz – bien tengo que llevarla a descansar hoy se resbalo y golpeo con fuerza, te hablo después para contarte todo – dice llevándose a Ness cargándola

- ¿Cómo? – dice al verlos irse hacia la habitación

- No se que esta pasando, estoy igual que tu – dice ella mirándolo embrollada – se ven muy felices los dos y no tengo idea que paso – ella dice riéndose

- Ella ya se ve feliz muy feliz – dice sintiéndose celoso al saber que sus sonrisas ya no le pertenecen

- Si la verdad me da gusto que ella se este recuperando – dice Haruko llamando su atención

- No es posible – dice comenzando a caminar de un lado para otro. La puerta de su habitación se abre es Carly la que entra puede ver al chico hablar con una de las chicas de la fotografías, no puede entender nada de lo que dicen están hablando en japonés, por lo que ve perece que esta molesto por algo pero no pregunta solo se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla espantando al chico y haciendo sonreír a la chica en la pantalla – Carly – dice el mas que sorprendido – Haruko ella es Carly – dice en japonés a Haruko

- Sabes que hablo bien… - comienza

- Ahora no – dice el cortándole la inspiración – tengo que irme, investiga que es lo que pasa y mañana te hablo sale - dice el mirando a la amiga angustiado

- Mañana no puedo tengo exámenes sabes lo difícil que es, así que mejor lo investigo y en algunas semanas te digo – es lo ultimo que dice antes de cortar la conexión

Freddie comienza a dar de vueltas por la habitación, hablando solo en japonés dejando a la chica muy sorprendida y pensativa al verlo en tal estado de desosiego – Freddie – dice ella tratando de llamar la atención del chico - ¿Qué sucede? – ella logra hacer que el se detenga, comienza a explicar pero no puede entender nada de lo que dice el solo habla en japonés – no entiendo estas hablando en japonés – ella ya esta frustrada

- Lo siento es… problemas con lo del trabajo que me ofrecieron, estarías dispuesta a irte a Japón conmigo – el la mira directo a los ojos

- A Japón – repite

- Si, es una oportunidad grandiosa para mi, tengo que irme – dice acercándose mas a la chica

- Lo siento no quiero irme, habrá otras oportunidades aquí – dice tomándolo del rostro – no hablemos de eso ahora quieres – con un simple beso lo convence de dejar el tema

Esta ultimas semanas que ha salido con Freddie han sido grandioso para Carly pero hay algo que le molesta a el, lo sabe lo conoce bien. Desde que hablo con su amiga de Japón el esta mas que ansioso por comunicarse con ella. Están en su departamento el solo se la pasa revisando su celular, sabe que tiene que ver con lo que hablaran días atrás.

- Carly – una noche mientras están cenado juntos la llama – yo te… bueno es solo que hemos pasado… olvídalo – dice al final

Carly no sabe que es lo que va hacer, llevan semanas saliendo y el parece que no esta muy del todo comprometido con su relación, a decir verdad el no le ha dicho te amo, esas palabras no salen de su boca como salen de la de ella. Habla con Sam – ¿Tu que crees Sam? – pregunta a su amiga

- No lo se Carly, necesitas preguntárselo a el, además creo que debe de estar algo molesto por no quererte ir a Japón con el – dice prudente – para el era importante – dice en tono de regaño

- Pero no quiero irme a Japón, me gusta donde vivo mis amigos están aquí – dice molesta

Freddie esta en su habitación sintiéndose un completo idiota cuando su mama entra - ¿Qué haces en casa pensé que irías a una entrevistas de trabajo? - pregunta al chico al verlo frente a la computadora

- Fui y no es lo que esperaba – respira hondo – he empezado a trabajar para el señor Ichinomiya, me voy a regresar –dice cerrando la computadora

- ¿Y la chica? – pregunta sus mama mirándolo fijamente el no dice nada solo la mira – sabia que te regresarías aunque por un momento dude – es lo ultimo que dice al salir de su habitación

En los días siguientes es rara la ocasión la que Carly ve a Freddie, el parece estar ocupado de día y de noche, va a su habitación, en el buro junto a la cama encuentra un anillo de compromiso eso la pone muy feliz. Regresa a su departamento, le cuenta a Sam, ellas celebran toda la tarde. No pueden esperar para escuchar la pregunta salir de los labios de su amigo y todo será perfecto. Por la noche Freddie pasa por el departamento de Carly al entrar puede ver a Sam mirándolo con una sonrisa en los labios desde el sillón, mientras Carly lleva un vestido muy lindo, se ve radiante.

- Carly debemos hablar a solas – dice el chico mirándola de serio

- Lo que tengas que decir lo puedes hacer frente a Sam – dice ella sonriéndole

Lo ve sonreír y su corazón salta pero sabe que debe hacerlo – esta bien – resopla dejando los nervios – voy a regresarme a Japón en algunos días – ella lo mira de su rostro se borra la sonrisa – se que no quieres ir – entrelaza sus manos – espere mucho para estar contigo, pensé que todo iría bien si estábamos juntos – respira hondo - yo solo regrese por que debía enfrentarte decirte ya te supere Carly pero no fue así me lanzaste a una trampa, al decirme que me amabas – se acerca a la chica – y caí – la toma de las manos – cuando llegue intentaba decirles que estaba comprometido con una amiga, no tuve la oportunidad – respira hondo – ella me dejo el día que tu y yo empezamos y desde entonces me percate que aun sentía amor por ti conforme pasaron los días, meses me di cuenta que no compartimos las mismas metas a pesar que te amo Japón es mi vida ahora y no voy a dejarla – le da un abrazo – no se que voy a hacer ahora solo se que he cambiado, creo que no debemos estar juntos – se aleja, va hacia Sam – entiendo que no quieran hablarme después de todo esto – abraza a Sam – nuestra relación se rompió el día que yo me fui a Japón, me tengo que ir – Freddie se da la espalda y se dirige a la puerta echa un ultimo vistazo a sus amigas y sale

Deja a Carly destrozada y a una Sam intentando juntar los pedazos del corazón de su amiga, así como lo dijo no intenta comunicarse con ninguna de las dos. Después de tres años encuentran con la mama de Freddie en el pasillo la pueden ver muy feliz y Sam no puede evitar preguntar, solo dice Freddie viene a casa para las fiestas. Ellas solo lanzan un suspiro a pesar de la entereza que Carly demuestra Sam sabe que aun le duele mucho, así que cuando se lo encuentran unos días después en el pasillo, el solo les sonríe y se va rumbo al departamento de su mamá – espera Freddie ¿Cómo haz estado? – dice Sam deteniendo su huida

El le sonríe – Bien, y ¿ustedes? – les pregunta mirando principalmente a Carly

- Bien – contesta ella con su mirada hacia el suelo – y el trabajo

- Excelente, la verdad es que me volví a mudar ahora vivo en Londres pero regresare a Japón en cinco años que termine mi contrato – les dice muy feliz

- ¿Hace cuantos años que no nos vemos? – pregunta Sam

- Creo que casi tres – el va y abraza a Sam con fuerza – me da tanto gusto verlas – dice con sinceridad

- Freddie – dice alguien desde la puerta – perdón no sabia que estabas acompañado – dice la chica desde la puerta

- Chicas ella es Ness mi esposa – Carly siente como su corazón se rompe de nuevo al ver a la chica no solo por que es la esposa si no también por que esta embarazada –Ness ellas son Sam y Carly – ella las saluda de beso en la mejilla

- Es un placer – ella les da una sonrisa dulce – deberían visitarnos en Londres algún día – dice con una gran sonrisa

- Seria un placer – Carly se traga su dolor y le corresponde con una sonrisa – ¿hace cuanto que están casados? – pregunta la chica sintiéndose triste por la felicidad que muestra Freddie

- Hace un año – contesta ella dándole un tierno beso Freddie – nos casamos después de que regresara de mi viaje a Alemania – dice sin darle importancia

- ¿Piensan regresar a Seattle? – pregunta mirando a los dos

- No – contesta Freddie – la verdad es que ella esa japonesa y pues el trabajo de Ness esta haya así como su familia no pensamos vivir aquí no por el momento – dice mirando a las chicas

- Como le hacen con el trabajo de ella si esta en otro país – pregunta Sam inocente

- No trabajo ahora, tengo un permiso mientras escribo mi libro y pues Freddie le va bien así que por el dinero no nos preocupamos, al principio cuando me dijo que tenia que irse a Londre si fue difícil pero me dije somos una pareja y yo voy a donde tu vayas puedo conseguir trabajo alla tambien – dice ella como si fuera lo mas lógico a hacer

- Bien chicas no las entretenemos mas, que estén bien – les dice entrando al departamento de sus mamá

- Freddie ¿podemos hablar? – pregunta Carly al chico

- Si claro – dice dejando que Ness entre al departamento – dime – dice mirándola fijamente

- ¿La amas? – siente su corazón acelerarse

- Bueno nos reunimos hace un mas de un año, no creía que estuviera listo pero cuando me llego la propuesta de Londres y le propuse dejar su trabajo por un tiempo en lo que duraba el contrato – respira hondo – solo lo pensó unas horas y me dijo "nos iremos" – en ese momento supe que era ella quien me ayudaría a realizar mis metas, ella simpre me ha apoyado y yo hago lo mismo – mira a la chica

- Entonces estas por conveniencia con ella – dice con algo de esperanza la chica

- Al principio pero no ahora Carly yo te amaba pero ella y el bebe en su vientre es mi vida ahora es ella a la que amo – dice con sinceridad – adiós chicas – dice entrando a su departamento

- Como la odio – dice en voz baja a Sam comenzando a llorar – como la odio – es lo último que dice antes de ser jalada hacia su departamento por Sam.

FIN


End file.
